


Peace

by Bananthony



Series: Redamancy [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananthony/pseuds/Bananthony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babe, we’re only here, oh, for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Peace" by O.A.R.

_I just wanna make you laugh,  
I just wanna see that smile._

 

Livi couldn’t think of a time before Bull where she laughed this much. Her ribs ached, an ache easily remedied by his tickling and searching fingers as they tussled around on her luxuriously large bed. He blew raspberries on her neck and let his scruff tickle the sensitive skin until she squealed and begged him to stop.

Only when Livi’s cheeks were bright pink and the smile seemed stuck to her face did he stop. He kissed her breathless, his one eye watching her every move as her arms wrapped around the overly large man resting above her.

“Liv?”

“Yeah?”

“I love your smile.”

It was a simple sentence, one that should have been heard thousands of times in Livi’s life. Yet it was one she rarely heard, until meeting Bull. The tears stung the corner of her eyes and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. His response was a soft chuckle and a kiss to the top of her head.

 

 _Babe, we’re only here, oh, for a little while._  
I just wanna hold you till we fall asleep,  
I want love, I want us, I want you, I want me, I want peace.

 

They fell into a routine. They would fight along each other in the day, quick jabs from Livi and hard slices from Bull. They would high-five and cheer with every battle, much to the others’ dismay. They worked well as a team and made quick work of all their targets. On some occasions, they even kept score.

When nights came and the sun settled, they shared tents and beds. With Bull’s horns, he had to sleep on his back or stomach, yet the two figured out quickly how to make it work. Livi was a dwarf, and because of this she could curl up on top of him, head on his chest and legs tangled in his. Bull was always the last to fall asleep, whispering soft words until Livi’s eyes drooped shut and he heard her soft snores. Only then did he allow himself to sleep, with his arm curled around his small lover protectively.

The mornings would eventually come, they lay in each other’s arms for as long as they could before disentangling themselves and giving short kisses that ended with cheeky grins and playful shoves. As Livi lifted the curtain of the tent and gave him one last smile, Bull knew just exactly what the word “love” truly meant.

 

 _Everybody needs a place,_  
Somewhere that’s warm and safe,  
A shelter from this crazy world we’re in.

 

Livi’s favorite days were the slow days at Skyhold. They were a rare occasion, often unplanned but definitely taken advantage of. She would send a messenger to find Bull while she took the blankets and pillows off her bed and piled them in front of the raging fire. She set up the nest with ease and had another servant grab trays of cheese and fruit for them to snack on.

When Bull arrived, they would find themselves sprawled together on the nest of blankets and pillows of silk and fur. Bull munched on the food while Livi signed the couple of papers Josephine had given her for the day. They talked about everything and nothing. They kissed and made love.

Night always came too soon, and when Livi had fallen asleep, Bull would carry her to bed with a few blankets and lay down with her and drift off to sleep.

_But tonight I let the rain inside,_  
And took away your place to hide,  
I’m sorry that I made you cry again.

 

“Livi, please,” Bull sighed. “I just need a moment to myself, okay?”

“Oh,” her voice was small. “Right.”

She hesitated on moving, willing her shaking legs to move. Of course he’d be feeling it too, what was she thinking? Why was she so damn weak? She swallowed thickly, taking a step back away from her pained lover.

“I, uh,” she tried to smile, but she knew it came out too pained to look realistic. “You know where to find me.”

It was automatic. Her legs moved even when her mind was blank. She found herself walking the stairs to her quarters. She flung the door open, tears falling freely as her mind caught up. She ushered the servants out of her room and locked the door behind them.

Livi sat with her back against the door, curling up against the wood with her knees against her chest. Her sobs were loud and unrestrained, not caring if the servants heard her as they walked down her winding stairs.

Livi ignored the soft inquiries from Josephine moments later, no doubt the servants told her about the inquisitor sobbing in her room and she came to investigate. She heard the ambassador sigh and her heels clicking as she walked down the steps.

“Liv?”

The dwarf jerked in surprise, eyes snapping open as she realized she dozed off against the door. Her heart dropped as she recognized Bull’s voice from behind the door. She pushed herself up, unlocking the door and stepping away so it could open. She wiped her tears with her one good hand.

“It’s open,” her voice was raspy.

The door opened slowly, and Bull winced as he met her eyes. Livi could feel her shoulders droop instantly at the glance.

“Sorry, I know,” she gave a forced laugh. “I must look like quite the sight, huh? Just forget about it, you’ve got your own things to deal with, I know.”

“Livi--”

“Please,” she begged. “What was it you said? ‘I just need a moment to myself’? I’ll be fine. Just go.”

He stepped forward, sighing heavily as she kept him at an arm's length. He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. She growled, using her other hand to--

Oh.

She stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the nub of her arm. The whimper escaped her before she could stop it. It had been well over a month, and she still had a hard time adjusting to the lack of her appendage. Maybe if she had Bull at her side, she could have adjusted better. No, she couldn’t think of that. He had his own issues to work through, she couldn’t blame him.

“Livi, look at me,” his stern voice brought her out of her reverie.

She glanced up at him, his face blurry through her tears. When had she started crying again? Her breath hitched, and she felt a sob bubbling out of her once again. Bull cursed, pulling her into his arms and holding her close for the first time in well over a month. It was so familiar, yet so foreign. She sobbed brokenly, feeling his hand stroke her back in the usual calming gesture.

“I missed you,” she managed, gripping onto him, tightly, as if she was afraid he’d disappear.

“I know,” he murmured. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t leave,” she pleaded.

“I won’t.”

“ Please.”

“I promise.”

This must be a dream, Livi thought sourly. She was going to wake up and he was going to be down in the tavern drinking himself into a stupor before dawn. She was going to wake up and be alone. She squeezed him tighter, just to assure herself he was real. Against her will, her eyes began to close as exhaustion pulled her under.

When she awoke, he was still there.

  
_I want love, I want us, I want you, I want me, I want peace._


End file.
